kemonojihenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
The Dorotabo of the Deer Village (鹿の子村の泥田坊, Kanoko-mura no Dorotabō) is the 1st chapter of the Kemono Jihen manga series. Characters *Kabane Kusaka *Yataro *Kusaka *Kohachi Inugami Summary Kabane was working in the field when Yataro hear a person from Tokyo was visiting and told Kabane to stay there as he stinks. Inugami was arriving in Kabane's village with Kusaka, who was explaining him about the dead animals and hired him to deal with the situation. When a deer blocked their path, he went outside to smoke a cigar and then saw Kabane in the rice fields. He tried to speak to Kabane, but he didn't reply. Later that evening, he was in a hot spring, when Yataro came to introduce himself and tell him that he will be helping him during his stay. As he was taking a bath, Inugami asked Yataro about the other boy, Kabane and later when he left the baths, he asked Kusaka that he wants Kabane to be the one helping him. On the next day, Kusaka told Kabane, he will be helping Inugami, which came as a surprise to Kabane. He then washed and went to bring food to Inugami, who then introduced himself and asked if he has seen something strange, but Kabane told him they will speak after he eats as he stinks and people usually can't eat around him, but that didn't bother Inugami. Kabane then told him about the rotting animals he had seen and that it usually occurs at new moon. Kabane then spend the next couple of days with Inugami, who was also helping Kabane do his job, while waiting for the new moon. As they worked on the field, Inugami noticed the stone around Kabane's neck and when inspected it, he understood it was very valuable life calculus and no parent abandoning someone would give them that. Inugami asked Kabane if he wanted to see his parents, but Kabane wasn't sure as he never had thoughts on that before. On the night of the new moon, Kabane was waiting outside, when Yataro approached him and started yelling for ruining his chance to go to Tokyo and in anger took Kabane's life calculus. Kabane imidiatly punched him, his face and hands started to transform into a monster, which scared Yataro running, dropping the calculus. As Kabane took his calculus back, he returned to normal. Kabane was crying behind a shack saying he was the monster, when Inugami found him. Inugami then decided to reveal that he is a kemono and explained that Kabane was a hybrid between human and ghoul, and that the calculus works as a shield against Kabane's kemono thirst. He then told Kabane that it was a different monster that was killing the animals, hearing that Kabane got worried about Yataro and they went looking for him. As they found Yataro, and saved him from two infected dogs, they saw the culprit monster. Inugami shot the deer monster, but wasn't able to fully cut separate his head. Kabane then jumped and put his hand in the deer's mouth and then ripped it from the monster's body. On their way back to the house, Kabane told Inugami that he won't be able to stay, as Yataro now knows what he is. Inugami then pointed a gun at him and explained that his aunt had hired him to kill Kabane and that she also knew who he was, as his mother left him in her care. Inugami then asked again Kabane if he wanted to meet his parents, but Kabane said no and asked for him to kill him. Inugami then showed the dead body to his aunt and took it with him. As he woke up, he was in Inugami's car, who told him he can't die as he is a ghoul and that they are now in Tokyo. Navigation Category:Chapters